This invention relates generally to thermostatic electrical switches and more particularly to such switches which use a snap-acting thermostatic disc to control the state of energization of an electrical circuit.
Conventional thermostatic switches typically employ an electrically insulating base of plastic, or ceramic for high temperature environments, to mount the components of the switch and provide required electrical isolation therebetween. This base is attached to a heat conductive metallic can for mounting the heat responsive disc in heat conductive relationship with a heat source to be monitored. Although this arrangement has been effective, there is a need to provide a device which is less expensive to manufacture yet one which can be easily and accurately calibrated.